


Meet Cute

by wraith17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people meet at a bar, others at a party and then there are the select few like John and Missy who meet in more unconventional ways. </p><p>Prompt “I broke into your house thinking it was mine because I was drunk af and now you are making me breakfast.” Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute

John Smith awakes with a jerk, choking and spitting long hair from his mouth. Blinking sleep from his eyes John runs his fingers through his silver curls, startling away when he sees a mop of dark hair spread out over his chest and neck. The only problem being that John lives alone and doesn’t have a girlfriend and that is not his hand on his crotch. Big eyebrows practically shooting up into his hairline John flails in shock and falls off the bed. Placing his hands on the mattress John looks over the sleeping form of a small brunette woman, her dark hair, that he’d nearly drowned in, half out of an updo and just everywhere. She was a whole new level of bed head. Her face is partially obscured by her hair, smeared make up on her face and his new pillow case. She is dressed up like she’d gone bar hoping the night before and the smell of strong, sweet liquor permeating the air.

_Don’t stare at her ass, don’t stare at her ass._

John chants mentally as he actually crawls out of his own bedroom so he doesn’t wake the woman. “Okay, okay don’t panic. There’s a hot woman who you don’t know in your bed. That’s fine, we can handle this.” He says as he shuffles into his kitchen, standing up and starting to make coffee when it hits him. Do what he would normally do when he had a guest over; cook breakfast. The actions are soothing, a routine he’s perfected over the years for a hangover cure; eggs, toast, homemade sauce, bacon and of course what any good breakfast needed; tea.

Setting the two plates on the table John is debating whether or not to go wake the mysterious woman when she stumbles from his room, one hand rubbing at her eye while the other scratched her head, further messing up her already ruined hairstyle.

“Morning.” He says cheerfully relishing with an immense pleasure her panicked expression as she looks up at him.

Slowly the scantily clad woman makes her way to the small table, squinting in the harsh sunlight peeking through his cheerful curtains and she sits down gingerly.

John sips at his tea, gesturing for the woman to drink and eat. “Thought you might be hungry.”

“Oh, thank you.” She says awkwardly, clearly struggling with the force of her hangover and the same question he’d like answered. “Don’t take this personally but did we have sex?”

John chokes on his tea, coughing into his cup and looking up at her completely shocked, that was definitely not the question he had in mind.

“Wh-what? No, no I swear.”

“Okay, good. That’s really good. No offense, I just, I would have liked to remember if we did.”

His cheeks a blooming red John asks his question. “While on that subject how did you get in here?”

The woman frowns at him, clearly confused. “What do you mean? This is my apartment, 3B.”

“Yeah, no. This is my apartment, 3A.”

The woman looks startled, starting to really take in her surroundings and noticing that she is absolutely not in her apartment.

“Oh god.” She mutters, her dark head thumping against the table top. “Ow.”

Chuckling John prods at the top of the woman’s head. “Come on now, chin up and eat your breakfast.”

Her head rolls to the side, one bright blue eye looking up at him. “Why would you do that for me? I broke into your apartment.”

“I’m a gentleman what can I say.” John says lightly swallowing heavily as the woman flicks her long mane of hair over her milky shoulders and he can see the rest of her properly. To look her in the eye when talking to her just became difficult as the slinky dress she is wearing shows off her impressive cleavage. Great, now he’s a liar. “I’m John by the way.”

“Missy, I live next door…apparently.” Missy says with a small smile.

“How did you get in here anyway? I locked the door before I went to bed.”

“I probably picked the lock.” The smile turns cat like and proud.

“So you’re saying you picked the lock on my door, crawled into bed with me and the whole time you thought it was your apartment?”

“Yes.” Missy replies, daintily popping a piece of her breakfast in her mouth, moaning a little. “Oh, this is amazing. I should keep you.”

Blushing John grins a little awkwardly at the praise. “Feel free to come over for breakfast another time, maybe just knock instead of picking the lock.”

“I’ll endeavour to make sure I’m invited to spend the night next time as well.” Missy replies with a cheeky grin that makes his concentration slip and he looks. Eyes snapping back up to her face when Missy clears her throat she grins, resting her chin on her folded hands. “Not quite objecting to it now are you, laddie?”

John clears his throat and swallows heavily. “Maybe after the third date.”

“Are you asking me out now? Cheeky boy.”

“Maybe, let’s maybe get a coffee and see how it goes?”

“Alright, just let me get changed first.”

“Wait what?”

Missy stands, brushing off her clingy dress and pads to the door. “I can’t go out for coffee like this dear, unless you want it to look like you’re taking your one nighter out?” She doesn’t wait for an answer, leaving to change into something more her style and daytime appropriate.

John hurries into his own room, changing into something more like he would wear to the office and meets Missy in the hallway. Her hair is brushed, make up touched up and the dress replaced with a crisp blouse and pencil skirt.

“My, my don’t you scrub up nicely, John.” Missy says slinging her handbag over her shoulder, closes his door and takes his hand.

John allows himself to be led down the hallway and into the lift by the tiny brunette. “You’re not so bad yourself.” The lift pings, the doors close with Missy promising to show John her lock picking trick so long as he teaches her how to cook his hangover cure.


End file.
